Hold My Heart
by Alabasterclouds
Summary: A bit of AU crack!fic, also crossover fic with the Harry Potter movies. Luna Lovegood and Rachel Berry meet in Lima, Ohio, when Luna comes to the USA to experience Muggle Medicine after the War has ended. Luna meets Rachel at a community choir practice and finds the headstrong, annoying high school girl very cute and in need of specific help. Infantilism, diaper!kink, watersports


The fact that it's late evening has never weighed so heavily on Luna Lovegood before.

"I believe the issue, Rachel, is that you're trying to hide things again. Now, you know that's not good, don't you?"

Luna's voice is still smooth, calm and melodic, but inwardly she's annoyed. Of course she understands the need to hide something like this, but, well, it isn't as if Luna isn't aware of the little issues her young friend has.

Rachel Berry, an 18-year-old student from McKinley High, the local school, and somewhat of an odd choice for a friend, shifts on the carpet and pouts. This is also not new. Luna's seen this pout many, many times before.

Their meeting was a bit strange. Both part of Lima Community Chorus, they met over a solo competition a few months ago. Rachel is a driven, extremely abrasive young girl with a tendency towards tantrums. Luna just can't get herself worked up over this, though. After the War, and after everything that fell out after it, she just can't get herself worked up about anything anymore. Rachel's tantrums are sweet, in a way – Luna finds her extremely cute, and no end of interesting. She's never quite met a teenager that is as needy and young as Rachel appears to be.

Rachel tries to be adult, but she's not. Case in point: once again, she is trying to hide the fact that she's had another accident behind a strategically-placed coat, held in front of her legs and waist.

Luna can't help but smile at this. It's not as if the girl doesn't smell like she's just wet herself. Having been years working in Wizarding medicine and now in Muggle medicine, the smell of urine is over-familiar to Luna, and Rachel definitely cannot hide the fact that she is wet.

"I don't know why you try this," says Luna mildly, rising gracefully to her feet. "You know I don't mind, but I did tell you that if you had another accident in my home, you'd be wearing protection, now, didn't I." Her soft Irish accent turns the question into a fact, and Rachel's pout grows even bigger.

"I just couldn't wait. It was raining, and I had to go, and I thought I'd make it." Rachel looks at Luna with big brown eyes. "You wouldn't really try to put me in a . . . diaper, would you?"

Their friendship is odd. Luna, at 30 years old, is quite a bit too old to be having teenaged friends. But she couldn't help but draw Rachel close – the younger girl is so lost, and definitely seems to need care. The years after the War, feverishly working as a Healer over war injuries that lasted long-term, and now, as a sixth-year resident doctor on pediatric patients with chronic conditions, have led Luna to need to take care of people. Rachel is definitely one of these people.

She is being raised by two fathers, but Luna gathers they don't really keep an eye out for their daughter. As a result, Rachel, working to become the next Broadway star by any means possible, has grown up spoilt and abrasive, and with an incredible need for someone to just take care of her. This wetting problem, Luna has discovered, is only the tip of the iceberg.

She can't exactly just dry the girl with a spell, as she would love to be able to. Instead she takes Rachel's hand and leads her, unresisting, down the hall to Luna's bedroom. Rachel looks a little apprehensive – the last few times that she's had an accident in Luna's presence, Luna had quickly remedied the situation by ensuring that there were dry clothes in Rachel's size available by Transfiguring a few things after she had herded the girl into the shower. Today, she's tired of it – clearly, Rachel isn't learning from her mistakes on her own and needs some help.

To address this issue, Luna has spent some time Transfiguring several items into things she'll need to take care of Rachel – a cup into a baby bottle, two towels into footed pajamas, and some plastic grocery bags into disposable diapers. She did wonder if she was going too far, but . . . well, it's not as if one could feasibly take these things from the hospital without stealing, which Luna obviously would never do. Anyway, she has the ability to do this, and she knows Rachel will appreciate it later.

Luna is gentle, but she does guide Rachel to the bed and is glad she's taken the precaution to put a water-repellent charm over the sheets, since last time, she'd had to use a strong cleaning spell to get the smell of urine out of them. "I'm going to give you a hand today."

"I'm fine to change on my own," says Rachel, looking a little worried. "I don't need help."

"It's all right, sweetie. This isn't going to hurt, and no one is going to know about it but you and me." Luna's dreamy, calm voice does the trick – after a moment, Rachel sits down and grimaces as the wetness sticks clammily to her bottom and legs.

"I didn't mean to have an accident," she says, her voice starting to sound foggy and desperate. "I don't need help."

"It's all right, Rachel. Shh. I'm going to take care of you, little one." Luna knows from experience how to deal with recalcitrant patients, and she knows Rachel is on the edge of a tantrum just now. The petite soprano does everything she can to prove that she's grown up, and this will be no exception, especially considering the predicament she's in.

Sure enough, the minute that Rachel lies back on the bed, the tears start and she sits back up. "No, Luna. I'm old enough to fix this on my own!" Her words are almost unintelligible as she tries to control the tears that are streaming down her face, but Luna gently pushes her back down onto the mattress.

"It's all right, dear. You're all right. You're going to be much more comfortable after this."

Rachel immediately scrambles to stand up, her face red and tear-stained, but Luna again pushes her back down. "Lie still, please," she says, her voice still sweet, but a hint of firmness coming into it.

Rachel glares at her and screams, "No! I'm fine! Let me GO!"

Luna, losing patience, wishes for her wand right about now – she'd restrain the little minx once and for all – but her normal peacefulness takes over and she strokes Rachel's hair back from her sweaty forehead, instead.

"I know this isn't pleasant, sweetheart. You're feeling rather put-upon right now, aren't you?"

"I don't want to wear diapers," weeps Rachel. "Why are you doing this?"

Luna sighs, and a knowing smile crosses her face. "Do you really not realize, Rachel?" She continues to stroke Rachel's hair. "You are wet at least once every few weeks. At least three times, you've had an accident here. We talked about this and you didn't want to be examined by a physician, but you are unable to control yourself, isn't that true?"

Rachel knows they talked about this, but she's having none of it. She begins to thrash around on the bed and Luna finally reaches for her wand on the dresser. Rachel's streaming eyes are tightly closed, so she never sees when Luna casts a calming spell which acts as an anti-anxiety agent. Rachel calms down, her fists still clenched, her face still red, but enough that Luna can finally get to work.

Still shhhhing Rachel, she removes the girl's wet tights and panties. Clearly, Rachel had not emptied her bladder in quite a while before this accident happened, as evidenced by the sheer amount of wetness on the girls' clothing. "You need to go frequently during the school day to prevent this, little one," says Luna, shaking her head sadly. "You're going to get an infection from sitting in wet clothing like this."

Rachel lets out a small, choked cry, but doesn't say anything else. She's got a hand clenched up under her cheek, and the other holding a fold of the coverlet. Luna smiles down at her.

"I'm going to clean you, and then we'll put the nappy on. I understand you might feel it's a little uncomfortable. I don't think you'll find that for long." She wipes Rachel down, hushing her when Rachel begins to cry again at the touch of the warm cloth to her nether regions, and then fastens the soft, crinkling diaper around Rachel's waist.

There's suddenly a rather intense transformation. Instead of getting angry again, as Luna expected, or simply accepting it, as Luna knew Rachel would never do, the girl begins to cry. Hard. She screws her tiny fists into her eyes, and her face turns an alarming purple colour.

Pulling down Rachel's sweater dress over the diaper, Luna feels a slight pang of alarm for the first time since she decided to start this. She honestly did not foresee her little friend getting quite this upset, especially after the calming spell. Either it wore off quickly, or Rachel is simply too upset for the simple mood-altering spell Luna cast.

She sits beside Rachel and strokes her hair, but it doesn't calm the stormy tears, and Luna finally leans against the pillows propped up on her headboard, and pulls Rachel into her arms.

This seems to do something. Cuddled into Luna's soft blouse, her head on Luna's breasts, Rachel's sobs slow down a little bit. She's still crying quite hard, and her hands are fisted under her chin, but she's not pulling away, at any rate. Luna considers this progress.

Rachel, on the other hand, is not only upset but utterly confused. She admires Luna like someone would admire a movie star. Luna is utterly self-sufficient and beautiful. She's a doctor, she has a cool downtown Lima apartment in an old converted Victorian mansion, she wears pretty, if extremely odd clothes, and she has this way of knowing exactly what Rachel wants and needs at exactly the time she wants and needs it.

The first time Rachel wet her pants, it was at choir practice and Luna helped her clean up by taking her home and letting her use her shower, then lending her some clothing she said she was going to donate to the local shelter. The next few times, the same thing happened, but Luna did warn her that she would be utilizing "protection" if the accidents happened again.

It's just so embarrassing. Rachel's sobs become harsher, and Luna starts to rub her back.

"Oh, my sweet one. Shh. This is really not the end of the world, I promise you that." Luna's soothing words don't really help, though.

What Rachel wanted from this friendship was someone to look up to; someone to watch her back, to . . . take care of her. She's never had a mother. She's never wanted one, but she's missed having a female role model, someone who would hold her like this . . . make her clean and dry and warm. And Luna is so good at this. Her soft Irish accent and her warm arms and gentle touches are exactly the catalyst to calming Rachel and making her feel better. She's the mother that Rachel has dreamed of.

Rachel tosses her head irritably on Luna's chest and squirms in the soft diaper. It isn't as uncomfortable as she thought, Luna is right. It makes her feel safe. She looks up at Luna, her eyes tear-blurred, and watches the light play over the woman's beautiful face as Luna appears to be miles away, daydreaming. Rachel wants Luna's full attention. She wants her full care.

"I want Mummy," she murmurs foggily through her tears, her voice choked and painful.

Luna, who is patting Rachel's back and humming under her breath, stops at Rachel's words. Mummy? But Rachel doesn't have a Mummy. Does she know who her Mummy is, and is she calling for that woman, or? Luna stares down at her for a few moments, confused, until Rachel snuffles against her chest and cuddles closer.

Then she gets it.

Putting both arms around the smaller girl, she drops a kiss on top of Rachel's head and pats her padded bottom.

"Mummy's here, darling," she says, and then smiles.

Rachel slips her thumb into her mouth and closes her eyes, a smile curving her lips around her thumb. Yes. This is what she wants.

Luna, on the other hand, is calm about the entire thing, simply smiling down at the sweet baby she'd always suspected Rachel to be. She cuddles her quietly until they both fall asleep, and is pleased that her original hunch was right - Rachel really did need to be taken care of.


End file.
